1. Field
The present invention relates generally to network communications. More specifically, the present invention relates to a novel and improved method and apparatus to improve voice quality, lower cost and increase efficiency in a wireless communication system while reducing bandwidth requirements.
2. Background
CDMA vocoders use continuous transmission of 1/8 frames at a known rate to communicate background noise information. It is desirable to drop or “blank” most of these 1/8 frames to improve system capacity while keeping speech quality unaffected. There is therefore a need in the art for a method to properly select and drop frames of a known rate to reduce the overhead required for communication of the background noise.